1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the design of electric toasters, particularly for those used in the home. In a typical toaster, an item is placed in an opening at the top of the toaster, usually in a vertical orientation. A tray is lowered against a spring and when the toasting cycle is completed, the item automatically pops up for removal. When the tray automatically pops up or is manually lifted, the power to heating elements within the toaster is cut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art toasters include timers that determine the amount of time that a toasting cycle will operate. During the toasting cycle heating elements apply heat to items in the toasters. One problem with prior art toasters is that the toasting cycle continues until the tray is raised, meaning that heat will continue to be applied if the item placed in the toaster becomes jammed or stuck. Therefore, if the tray is jammed the power to the heating element is not turned off. This can result in either the item being burned or the heating element overheating. This presents a dangerous condition since items in the tray could ignite, causing items around the toaster to also ignite, or the heating elements could melt wires inside the toaster, causing the toaster itself to ignite.
Another problem associated with prior art toasters involves the termination of power when the tray is released. Prior art toasters typically do not release the tray until the toasting cycle finishes. Therefore, when the tray is raised manually, such as when checking to see if an item is done toasting, the power turns off. If a user wants to check the toasting progress of items while the power is on, there is no way to lift the tray without turning the power off. As a result, if the item is not done, the user must reinitiate the toasting cycle after examining the items in the toaster body.
Another problem with prior art toasters involves the removal of an item after the completion of the toasting cycle. If a small item is placed in the toaster when the tray is in its raised position, the item may be below the top of the toaster. Removal of the item therefore either involves fingers, which may be burned, or a utensil such as a fork or knife, which may damage the toaster or cause electrical shock to the user.
The present invention discloses a controllable override electric toasting apparatus that automatically disengages power to a heating element when a carriage assembly becomes jammed at the end of a toasting cycle. Additionally, the carriage assembly may be manually lifted during a toasting cycle without shutting off the power, so that a user can see if items placed in the toaster are adequately toasted.
Additionally, the controllable override electric toasting apparatus of the present invention permits the carriage assembly to be lifted above its initial raised position. This allows smaller items to be easily removed from the toasting apparatus without having to risk burns or electric shock from the use of a foreign instrument.